List of AUs
There are several AUs created by the muses, both in-universe and out of universe. In-Universe AUs Demon Hunters A myriad of demons has infiltrated the rebellion, causing a suspicious panic within the camp. Haddock puts together groups of demon hunters to protect the rebels, but the demons have already infiltrated their ranks. Grenala Greg and the Warden develop feelings for each other, much to the rebellion's shock. In a sub-AU, Greg becomes a demon himself in order to stay with her. Demon Greg Greg's home island is destroyed by bandits, and his family has been slaughtered and burned. When he discovers this, he is filled with revenge and goes to the Empress to be turned into a half-demon and gain strength to protect his family and fulfill his desire for justice. The Warden hesitantly accompanies him in his endeavor. Another Path The Warden unintentionally provokes Tezzeret's killer half into taking over his mind, and he kills Starlord and goes for Tree. Tree has no choice but to kill him to save the rebellion from more deaths. Amnesia A nameless demon threatens Greg since he knows Nala's name, and she erases every memory of herself from Greg's mind, abruptly and roughly cutting off their relationship. I Know Your Name Greg tells Nala about knowing her full name and she erases it, but in doing so ends up erasing any mention of any part of her full name, and causes Greg emotional pain that he can't explain. Blunt the Traitor Blunt turns on Haddock and the rebellion. Stonegit the Traitor Stonegit attacks Grey and Haddock. Greydock Grey and Haddock have the beginnings of feelings for each other. Out-of-Universe AUs Modern/College The most highly developed out of all the AUs. The setting is northern Colorado, at Wilderwest University, where the members of the rebellion are college students, TAs and employees across campus. The Warden is a carjacker and her mother is the head of a crime ring that call each other family. Sci-Fi A group of various nonhuman prisoners are taken to a nameless, barren, snowy planet, their memories having been removed by their ruthless central government. The facility is a massive iced-over airship grounded on the planet and guarded by an experimental AI, the W.A.R.D.E.N. But things soon change as the AI goes rogue and infects one of the aliens on board, setting the ship into orbit and beginning a rebellion unlike anything the galaxy has seen before. Meta/Movie The characters are a group of actors shooting for the series in a modern setting. Superhero Gothic Horror Set sometime in the early 1800s of supernatural steampunk London, a greedy scientist has taken to experimenting on his various monstrous subjects. His bestiary is vast, including vampires, gorgons, werewolves, mermaids, the undead, and his prize subject, an undying wendigo. But he goes too far when he dabbles in black magic to dispose of a nosy nobleman, Gareth Haddock, who came to investigate his illicit practices, summoning a demon that promptly destroys the mansion in which the prisoners live. She lets them free to wreak havoc on the city, but the monsters are not cruel in their intentions of escaping, and the furious demon wages war on them, vowing to recapture them and build an army for herself with which she will take over the city. They fight back against her, joining forces with a group of humans that give them refuge led by Haddock. Post-Apocalypse Similar to the modern AU, in which the characters remain somewhat the same in physicality and livelihood. Society has broken down due to lack of resources and disease, and the survivors are left to scavenge and fight over what's left. Nala, whose family had professions in neurology and hematology and their interactions with nanotechnology, before the world collapsed, has set off as a vigilante and developed her own special serum full of nanobots that allows her to control people when injected with a syringe and a customized helmet hooked up to her senses. Western AU Muffin Everyone is a muffin. I wish I knew more. Help me.